Our Spice!
by Aizaki
Summary: Len's the playboy, always doing whatever he wishes with the girls around him. The reason why? Rin. Rin secretly loves Len and knows of his habits, yet she can't seem to not love him. Basically my take on spice with to come twincest and lemon Rated M for minor minor cursing, suggestiveness, and to come lemons LenxEverybody as well as LenxRin
1. Bitter Spice

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story, but if I do, it's most definitely going to be twincest- LenxRin. Even though it's based off of Spice! in which Len is well...a slut... There will be some minor sex scenes but most definitely some swearing and suggestiveness~ I do NOT own any of the characters portrayed in this story so yeah. With all of zis in mind, please enjoy~

* * *

** Our Spice!**

Waking to the sound of a cell phone ringing, a blonde teen sighed in annoyance and propped himself up on one elbow to reach it.

"Yello."

"Hey sexy~" At first, the blonde was almost taken by surprise….until he checked the caller id.

"What do you want this time Meiko?" Putting as much bitterness into his voice as possible- it's how she liked to be treated- he sat up and looked over at last night's customer.

_So innocent_, he thought snidely before running a hand through her long teal hair.

"Oh you _know _what I want, _Len~_"

"What did I say about using my name?" he barked, eyes narrowing. When he was met with silence he huffed and continued on. "Whatever, you know where to meet. And we're doing it on my terms, got it?" And with that he hung up and stood from the bed before re-dressing and strutting out of the dorm without saying a word to the little bitch he dealt with yesterday.

When he arrives at the door to his room he freezes, hearing muffled laughter. Len shakes his head and turns the knob to the door, swinging it open to be met with a pillow hitting him square in the face.

"Ha! Take that you little-! Oh...hi LenLen~ Sorry, I was expecting someone else...~" A sweet, innocent voice piped from nearby. Now if this had been anybody else, other than Len's _darling_ sister, he probably would've killed them.

_But with Rin, everything was different._

"Who could've you of possibly been waiting for at this time of night?" he questioned, hiding the slightest smile with a falsely stern look. "You should be in bed, Rin."

"I was waiting for Gumi, she was supposed to come over and study.." she sighed, pushing her bangs out of her crystal blue eyes. "But what're you doing coming back so late? Did one of the girls give ya some grief?"

"Who said it had anything to do with girls?"

"Len..." Rin crossed her arms, quickly turning the tables on her only remaining family and twin.

"Okayokay. You got me. But instead of talking about my sex life...I'm going to go take a shower, and when I get out, you're going to be asleep. Kay?" Ruffling a hand through her short honey hair, he smirked. "And if you're not, then I'm going to sleep with you tonight."

The slightly younger blonde huffed, adverting her eyes "Fiinnneeeeeee...but I call the right side!"

_Why don't you just goto bed like I asked_, Len thought. _Now I'm just going to be even more tempted by you..._

"Alright then, Rinny. You do that." he chuckled before turning towards the bathroom and listening to his sweet sister run off to jump into bed dramatically.

_Tonight would definitely be a test on his self-control._


	2. Confessions

A/N: Thank you so much for the guys who reviewed le previous chapter~! I know it only had about 500+ words but it was meant to be a hook- not a full blown, heart attack, romance chapter (though those are to come~). Also, with summer break still going on, I'll be updating stories such as Lemon Love, BOYRS, and Fables of Farewell among others. So keep an eye out and enjoy~

**Our Spice!**

She laid there, back turned to him as he crawled into bed with her. She could feel his warmth spread across her back and neck, his breath against her ear. Rin tried her best not to shiver. After all, that would be giving up her true feelings.

"You know, Rinny, you're quite stubborn." he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and shifting a bit so he could sleep comfortably.

"And you're not?" she teased back, yawning in attempt to hid her on coming blush as he chuckled.

"Point taken...Oyasumi."

"G'Night."

~~~~SPICE!~~~~

Poking at her salad with a fork, the blonde frowned and looked up at her friend who was sitting across the table from her. "I just don't know what to about it, ya know?"

"Oh I totally get it!" The green haired teen flashed Rin an understanding smile, then one of pity as she saw the poor fork in her friend's hand start to bend. Shaking her head, Gumi plowed onward. "But if he really is that great of a guy, why don't you just go on and ask him to go out with ya?"

_That's just the thing...Len's not that great of a guy...but..._

And the lunch bell rang, ending the two's conversation almost immediately.

Gumi smiled sheepishly, standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Well I'll see you later, okay Rin? And I promise I won't forget to come over tonight!" she sang, waving a hand before disappearing into the lunch crowd.

With a sigh, Rin stood and tossed her remaining salad into a nearby trash bin and exited the cafeteria, going on to her dorm as she had a free period for the next hour and a half.


	3. The Question

**A/N: **I'd like to welcome everyone to the first full chapter of 'Our Spice!'. Be prepared for smuttiness, flirting, LenxRin, and all of that other glorious stuff~

Our Spice!

"Mmmm~ Len~" As Rin entered the shared dorm; the sound of moaning and heavy breathing met her ears. _He's at it again…_she sighed before grabbing the ear buds out of her bag, placing them in her ears, and then connecting the noise cancellers to her iPod.

Surprisingly, the first song that started playing was some lovey dovey romantic tune about first time confessions. She would've started laughing if not for the fact that she knew her lo- no, her brother- was sleeping with another girl.

Plopping down onto the couch, Rin turned up the volume a slight more to complete erase the noises of her brother's sex life- the life where she never really seemed to exist to him.

-Meanwhile-

Len frowned as the brunette underneath of him cried out her pleasure, tightening around him. The blonde growled and clawed at her hair, still steadily thrusting into the slut. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he wished this were Rin. It was sick, this he knew well. But at the thought of his dearest sister- face flushed and nude while calling out his name in her lust hazed passion- Len felt himself reach his peak, and with it, reach the height of his misery.

Soon after, he pulled away from Meiko and gladly sent the breathless cheater on her way (she claimed that her boyfriend just didn't fill her up), sighing in his normal after sex downs. He cleaned up the mess in the room then glanced over at his beside clock. _We certainly finished early today…_he thought before walking out into the living room area and hearing music blaring from the couch.

It seemed that Rin had fallen asleep.

However, as he smiled and kneeled down beside the couch, his happiness soon disappeared. His twin had tearstains running down her cheeks.

"Rin…" He sighed, gently brushing at the stains with his thumb and causing the other to shudder almost subtly and awaken.

"What're you-" Rin froze and blinked as she felt a certain hotness on her lips. This couldn't be. No, she had to be imagining this!

After a minute, Len quickly pulled back with his face flushed. "S-sorry….you just looked upset a-and I didn't know what else to do…"

"So you just did it trying to comfort me." Rin said quietly, obviously hoping that the previous account had happened because he- playboy Len Kagamine- had loved her more than a sibling.

"W-well yeah, of course!" The boy contemplated on adding something about how he couldn't love her _that_ way, that he wasn't that sick but left it. He was sick. He didn't want to lie to Rin anymore than he already had.

"…Thanks.." She mumbled, standing off the couch and beginning to pack her things for the next class up. Just before she left to open the door, Len grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Later tonight, do ya wanna catch a movie? Just me and you?" Len crossed his fingers and placed his head on top of hers, continuing to hug her body close to his.

"Maybe. I'll have to see what stuff comes up." Looking away, Rin managed to slip out of her brother's grasp and hurry out the door just before the bell rang for the previous period's classes to end.

"He did what?!" He yelled, causing the entire art class to pause a moment before continuing on whatever projects they needed to finish.

Blushing and lowering her head almost shamefully, she replied. "H-he kissed me, Mikuo."

The teal haired teen scoffed. "Well I sincerely hoped you punched him!"

"Well…I…not exactly.." Rin rubbed the back of her head almost nervously. "You should know that I couldn't do something like that to him. After all.." she smiled, feeling her face grow hotter. "It was kinda, I don't know. Sweet, I guess."

"Rin." Mikuo said harshly, slamming down his pencil on the wooden table and crushing the lead into its surface. "You need to _forget_ about him. You know he doesn't care about you, this isn't some fairytale where you live happily ever after."

The blonde gasped, feeling tears prick her eyes and her chest grow heavy just before the bell rung. "I have to go." she said quickly, standing and ripping her bag off the back of her chair before racing out of the art room.

Mikuo sighed, running a hand through his teal locks while closing his eyes. "Well that didn't work out the way I planned…" he murmured, casually swinging his bag over shoulder, placing his crushed pencil behind his ear then walking out with the rest of the crowd.


	4. The Date and The Deal

**A/N:** Thank everyone for the reviews, follows, faves, and reviews on this story! It really does mean so much to me! And upon request, I bring you the 4th chapter to this Spice fanfic and possibly the end of the story for our characters. Enjoy!

Our Spice!

After the incident in Art, Rin was more than happy to be rid of her teal haired "friend" for the rest of the day. Sliding open the door to her next class, she took her seat next to the window and stared out its pane before hearing someone shuffle into the desk nearest to her. She glanced over then did a double take.

Sitting next to her was her brother.

Rin had known that he was in her class as they sometimes managed to walk out together, Len's arm around a girl or twos waist with that impish grin on his matured face.

However, this was different. Len didn't have a single trace of any of his women- as he liked to call them quite publicly- on him.

It really seemed like he was trying to clean up.

Quickly, the elder twin turned her head back to the window and acted as if she really didn't care. _'He's probably just trying to get me to make up my mind…' _she thought, forcing herself to continue looking out at the lovely view she had without sneaking a glance at him.

* * *

The class started quick enough and everyone went on their business after the fact, hoping to just be done with the day as this was the last period for most.

As the bell rung once more, Rin gathered her things, only glancing up when she felt someone come behind her and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Len…" she mumbled, trying her best not to blush a deep strawberry red.

"You know, I cancelled everything tonight for you. I think that deserves a bit of a reward, Rinny~" Her twin smiled, maneuvering the other out of the class and to the hall.

"Don't say it like that!" she scolded, clutching her messenger bag tightly.

"Why not~?"

"C-cause it sounds like something dirty."

"And they call me the pervert!" Len said, mocking his utter shock at her conclusion.

"Oh shut up." she muttered half heartedly, punching the teen in the arm playfully.

"But seriously, I have slept with anyone since Meiko today and I need to cheer myself up, Rin!"

"I told Gumi I'd study with her…"

"Well she's blown you off all the time to be with Mikuo, come on. You know what? I'm just gonna kidnap you now and we're gonna go to the movies whether you like it or not, so there." Len said proudly, scooping his sibling off her feet and carrying her out of the school building just like that.

"Alright fine, just put me down." Rin said, laughing as she wriggled out of his hold before having her feet gently put back on solid ground.

* * *

The movie night went on easily from there, the playboy acting like a total gentleman and almost like he'd never done anything sinful. _This is almost like a date…_ Rin thought vaguely as the two walked back to the campus, talking a little bit about the movie along with other things.

The blonde opened the door and allowed his twin in first, murmuring something about ladies first before following in behind her and silently locking the door as Rin made her way to her bedroom.

Len smirked and followed in after her, finding his twin rummaging through her drawers for her nightclothes. Without making a sound, Len swooped in behind her, grabbed her waist and nuzzled his nose into the silky smooth skin of her neck.

"L-Lenny?" Rin gasped, obviously surprised. "It's late….I'm trying to get ready for bed." she stated, her body shuddering as the other's hot breath fell against her sensitive neck.

"But Rin, I forgot to tell you that I-" The teen raised his head and placed a gently kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I love you."

"I-I love you too, Len. Now I really need to go to bed…we have tests tomorrow." Rin said quickly, turning her head away as to hide her blush.

"You should also know that I cancelled everyone for tomorrow and for the rest of the schoolyear."

The eldest laughed, "I highly doubt you could just stop doing that so suddenly, Len. But that's sweet of you to try." she said, brushing his cheek with her hand like he had down a couple hours earlier.

"Oh I'm going to do it, and if you _really_ love me and if you want to, I want you to help me out with doing it~" Again, he continued peppering her skin with kisses, hugging her tight to him.

Not really knowing what she was going to get herself into, she reluctantly argeed. But she started doubting herself as she glanced up to see that oh so seductive playboy smirk plastered onto her brother's face.

**A/N: **Fin~ Just kidding! The next chapter will definitely be the last and full of lemony sweetness I get the inspiration to sit down and start/finish it~


	5. Betrayal

**A/N:** And welcome to le final chapter of 'Our Spice!'. I going to try and make this the longest chapter in this story so far with 1,000+ words in this chapter alone! Wish me luck and enjoy~

Our Spice!

Once his twin agreed to his little plan, Len set into action. Quickly, he backed up from his twin- after kissing his love goodnight of course- and went to take a nice cold shower. Talking that way and having Rin seem so eager and innocent had given his mind plenty of room to roam around.

God, he felt almost like a virgin again!

Letting the water pelt down from the shower head and hit his heated body, he put his head on the cool, tiled wall and sighed. Oh how wimpish he'd become. If this was any other girl, the playboy...well ex playboy- he was still determined to keep his promises in prospect of having Rin to himself- would've already had her stripped and pinned to the bed while faking his passions for that girl.

But with Rin's agreement...

He knew to give her something better- something she deserved.

_Romance is a good way to start, right?_ He wondered. _Up until now this has just been a game..but now.._

Len turned of the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before heading of to bed- wet hair and all.

_Now I actually want to try this 'love' thing..._

* * *

The next day, classes ended up being cancelled for the entire day- no one really explained why, it just popped up on the overhead announcements and why would students want to question a free day?- and Rin now found herself in quite a predicament.

On this day off, she'd decided to go shopping.

The eldest had seen how some of Len's love interest had dressed and figured the best way to help him stay away from them was to..well...be them in a sense.

This she knew. But now, as she stood in front of a rather interesting looking shop with a variety of short, skimpy clothes among other items displayed in the window, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to go through with this.

_I'll just get one outfit and, if it keeps Len away from other girls, then I'll come back and get another._ She promised, taking a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the shop.

Once the blonde had finished her excruciatingly long search for what she deemed suitable clothes, she paid for the items and went back into a dressing room to change before heading back to the dorms.

More than once, Rin found herself having to pull the edge of the skirt down to keep from exposing her panties for the world to see and she lowered her head with a heavy blush as she walked past a group of boys who whistled after her.

"T-tadaima." she stammered, opening the dorm door and quickly closing it to escape the outside.

Len looked over at her from his spot on the couch and she saw his eyes visibly widen. "What are you wearing?" he asked with a strict voice, quickly rising from his spot and grabbing the cover laying over the back of the sofa before approaching her.

"I'm wearing what all your other girls wear." she stated simply, fidgeting with her mini skirt once more before finding the blanket being wrapped around her by her twin.

"Rin, go and get some actual clothes on...please." Her brother started pushing her towards her bedroom after making sure the main door was locked.

"Why? Do you not like how I look? Am I that unattractive to you?"

"I don't want you dressing like those whores, it's not attractive when everyone else can see those cute lace panties of yours."

"Len!"

"What?" He chuckled, smiling sincerely for the first time in a while. "It's kinda hard not to look when you're flashing them."

"Fine fine. Point made, now get out. I have to change."

Her twin simply sat on her bed and leaned back on his palms. "I've already seen your underwear today, and it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." he teased.

With a huff, Rin opened her lowest dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. "I'd tell you to get out again but whatever." With that- and a heavy blush- Rin slipped off the skirt and mid-rise shirt and hurried to put on her other clothes.

However, just as she was about to pull on the shirt, Len grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap with her face towards his own. "You look so cute when you're flustered, Rinny~"

"S-shut up and lemme-" Her voice started to rise but she was quickly cut off as Len pressed his lips against hers, holding the back of her head with gentle force.

After a moment or so, he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers with a small smirk gracing his features.

"You were saying?"

"You really are an idiot..." she mumbled, pressing her lips back against his with a slight more pressure than before and loosely hanging her arms around his neck.

"I didn't think otherwise..~" He was quick to return the kiss and trail his hands hot hands across Rin's back, slowly getting closer and closer to her bra clasp. With a flick of his wrist, the bra was undone and slipped off of the other's body before being tossed onto the floor carelessly.

Quickly, Rin moved closer to her twin, blushing and furiously attempting to hid herself from him. At this, Len quickly took over the kiss and flipped his dearest sister down onto the mattress of her bed, hovering over her body and kissing her a few minutes longer before beginning to trail hot fiery kisses down her jaw and neckline, working his way down her body.

And just as Len reached her collarbone, the other took her hands away from his neck and covered her breasts in sheer embarrassment.

"Rin, you know I can't make you do this. But you also know you agreed to this...I can promise you I'll be gentle." he breathed to her, gently caressing her thigh as he waited for her reply.

"It's not like they're that big or that interesting like Luka's or Meiko's..." Rin stated, adverting her eyes.

"Hey, look at me. First of all, I don't care, okay? Boobs are boobs. And I think your's are rather...cute. So..." He murmured softly, placing a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

The elder chewed at her bottom lip nervously before slowly hooking an arm back around Len's neck. "F-fine...just...be careful."

With a smile tugging at his lips, the blonde placed a kiss on the other's lips before slowly moving a hand to her collarbone and brushing over the sensitive skin. "Don't worry." he said softly, looking at her with some of the gentlest eyes she had seen from him in years.

Len watched with an almost smug grin as his love's face shifted into one of pleasure- sure it wasn't a lot but it was better than pain or fear- as he ran a finger over one of her nipples before starting to gently fondle and caress the small mounds.

"Mmm...Len..." she moaned softly, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to figure out exactly what she was feeling. It was nice, yes, but she noticed this growing need inside of her. One that was filled as the one above her edged off her panties- she was too caught up in other things to notice- and softly pressed a finger at her entrance, causing her to let out another lingering moan.

Seeing her response, Len pushed the finger up into her, feeling her tightness around the digit and suppressing a groan himself. Slowly, the male brought the digit back out before pushing it back in. He did this a few more times before adding another and increasing the force, causing her to wince slightly as she felt herself stretch around the two digits though she was moaning quite lustfully and the heat in her lower stomach made her eager for more of this pleasurable pain.

Just as Len undid his pants and pulled his finger from his twin's core, the door flung open. And there was Neru, texting on her phone like always.

With a sigh, she paused and looked over the two other blondes.

"I thought you said we'd stop with the threesomes..." she whined, pouting and winding a few strands of her hair around her index finger flirtaciously.

Quickly, Rin stood up and hurried to dress herself. "No, it's fine. I was just leaving. Take your time." she said harshly, grabbing her bag and rushing out of the dorm to the nearly empty hallway.

"Rin!" Her other half called after her and attempted to grab her wrist, only to be pulled back by his "parter".

"If she can't learn to share, then she has no business being with you..." she whispered with obvious seduction in her unattractive sounding voice.

One half of his mind screamed at him to go after, make her understand it was just a simple miscommunication and that he really hadn't lied to her...but...

She _had_ left him with quite a large problem on his hands...one he knew Neru would easily be willing to take care of.

He gave into the latter, retreating into his shared dorm to once again pretend that Neru was in fact his dearest sister.


End file.
